A Reason
by Channie10
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah seorang mahasiswa yang kehidupannya didebatkan oleh dua orang pria . /KAISOO/GS


Hello , namaku Do Kyungsoo dan usiaku 19 tahun , aku bersekolah di SM Hill University dan aku adalah seorang wanita .

Aku duduk dikursi berwarna cokelat karamel di sebuah taman ditengah kota Los Angeles . Hei , ini musim dingin dan aku , dengan baju musim dinginku duduk ditengah taman yang kosong melompong . Aku menghembuskan nafasku membuat nya seperti uap hangat yang mengepul dari se-cup mi instan . Ku gosok-gosokkan tanganku , mencoba mencari kehangatan . Meskipun aku sudah memakai baju berlapis-lapis tebalnya , tapi jangan pikir aku sudah merasa hangat , kecuali bila sekarang aku sedang duduk manis didepan tungku pemanas dengan secangkir cokelat panas ditangan .

"Annyeong haseyo , Nona Do"kata seseorang yang baru saja datang dan menghampiriku . Namanya Jennifer Sckout , seperti sebuah nama anggota perkumpulan anak pramuka . Aku ketawa habi-habisan saat mendengar nama lengkapnya pertama kali . Aku berdiri , lalu membungkukkan badanku "Nde , Annyeonghaseyo"kataku sambil tersenyum kecil , dia tersenyum juga lalu duduk disampingku . Aku masih dengan wajah yang tersenyum kecil , sesungguhnya aku pegal berlagak seperti ini , ini menggelikan sungguh .

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"tanyaku . Jika kau tahu , dia meneleponku saat aku sedang yoga . Dan itu sangat menyebalkan , aku ini bisa dibilang –sedikit- gemuk untuk ukuran perempuan . "Kim Jongin"katanya , dan airmukanya langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat . Aku merengut , ada apa lagi dengan lelaki itu?. "Ada apa dengannya?"tanyaku . Jennifer menatapku dengan wajah menggelikannya , "Dia berkencan dengan wanita lain lagi kemarin Sabtu"katanya . Aku menghela nafas , lagi-lagi "Siapa lagi kali ini?"tanyaku . Jennifer manghapus airmata yang mengalir dari pipinya .

"Catherine Stwert, mahasiswa semester satu dari jurusan Ilmu Pengetahuan"katanya . Aku melongo , Catherine Stwert yang bernama asli Catherine Piquen itu adalah mahasiswa populer nomor satu tahun ini , dan Jennifer mau mengalahkan wanita seperti itu? "Kau gila"kataku dengan wajah datar . Jennifer menatapku bingung , aku berdecih "Kau lepaskan saja Kai , kalau kau tahu Catherine Stwert itu adalah wanita populer kau pasti akan pingsan"kataku . Dia menundukkan wajahnya , bodohnya Jennifer bisa terjerat pesona palsu sahabatku –Kim Jongin atau yang akrab dipanggil Kai .

"Sudahlah , tak ada gunanya bicara denganmu"katanya lalu pergi . Aku heran , Kai tak tampan , dia hanya bermodal Pe-De yang besar untuk menjerat wanita . Aku jadi ingin makan Red Velvet , dan rencananya , aku akan beli sekotak Red Velvet Pancakes pada saat pulang nanti .

Aku berjalan di jalan sepi yang tertutupi salju , aku berhenti didepan sebuah Bakery langganannya Kai sih sebenarnya , tapi aku suka Red Velvet disini . Ku dorong pintu kaca yang bertuliskan Welcome , yang menimbulkan bunyi kelinting . Aku berjalan kearah kasir wanita , aku memesan sekotak Red Velvet dan segelas kopi hitam dan segelas kapucino . Aku duduk dikursi berbentuk bunga sambil menunggu.

Aku berjalan pulang dengan tas plastik transparan ditangan , aku tersenyum gila . Hei , aku jadi ingat wajah pacarku kalau aku sedang bahagia . Oh , kak Minho cepatlah pulang . Aku menutup pagar besi rumahku yang tingginya setinggi dada orang dewasa , lalu berjalan sambil bersenandung menuju rumahku . Aku membuka pintu rumahku , dan dengan sekali nafas , aku teriak sekencangnya . "Kai … kau mengagetkanku"kataku sambil memegangi dadaku dan berteriak kearah Kai .

Kai hanya tersenyum setan sambil duduk diatas sofa warna krem yang ada diruang tamu rumahku . Mataku memicing menatap Kai , dia selalu menjadi tamu yang tak pernah diundang . Seandainya saja tadi itu kak Minho , aku akan langsung memeluknya erat . "Kenapa ? kecewa karena bukan Choi Minho?"tanya Kai sambil menunjukku dengan dagunya .

"Kalau ya apa urusanmu ? dan kau seharusnya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kakak"kataku . Kai tertawa terbahak , ada yang salahkah ? . Aku berjalan kearahnya , menaikkan tinjuku "K-kau menyebalkan"kataku sambil meninju udara didepan wajah Kai . Lalu aku berjalan meninggalkannya diruang tengah , sambil membawa Red Velvet ku . "Hei , Kyungsoo … jangan marah , aku hanya bercanda tentang Minho konyolmu itu"katanya , bahkan dia sudah berani mengatai Kak Minho didepanku , dasar tidak sopan .

"Buang saja , omonganmu untuk Catherine pacar barumu Kai , tak usah lelah-lelah berbicara denganku . Okay?"kataku , aku seperti ingin menangis . Aku merasa malu sekaligus marah , Kai diam ditempat "Dari mana kau tahu tentang Catherine?"tanyanya , aku membalikkan badanku , berdecih didepannya "Kau tak perlu tahu itu . Dan , hell Jennifer sudah lancar berbahasa korea sekarang"kataku lalu masuk kedalam kamarku . Kamarku ada dilantai bawah , aku tak mau bersusah payah untuk menuruni tangga bila aku sedang bangun kesiangan .

Kai mengikutiku dibelakang , dengan tatapan malasnya . "Hei Kai , kau ingat kita masih di Los Angeles"kataku , dia melihat kearahku "Ada yang salah memangnya?"tanyanya . Aku menggeleng lalu membuka kotak rotiku , aku mencomotnya satu lalu meminum kapucino hangatku . Kai mengambil sebuah Red Velvet lalu meminum kopi hitamnya , kenapa aku tadi membeli dua gelas kopi , aku menyesal sungguh .

"Kau disini untuk belajar Kai , bukan untuk mempermainkan wanita"kataku , Kai masih meminum kopinya , "Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengan wanita luar , ada yang salah ? atau kau cemburu Do Kyungsoo ?"tanyanya dan pada saat itu juga aku langsung tersedak Red Velvet-ku dan langsung meminum setengah kapucinoku yang masing hangat . "Hei , hati-hati dengan perkataanmu"kataku

Kai tertawa kecil , "Jadi benar , kau cemburu?"tanyanya lagi . Oh God , bila dia menanyakannya lagi aku akan menyiramnya dengan sisa kapucinoku . "Tidak , lagi pula kita hanya teman"kataku datar lalu mencomot lagi Red Velvetku . Dia melongo "Benarkah , benar tak mau punya hubungan spesial denganku ?"tanyanya dengan wajah yang menggelikan . "Tidak , sudahlah . Pergi sana , naik kekamarmu dan tidur"kataku . Aku memang menyiapkan sebuah kamar khusus untuknya , supaya dia tidak harus tidur seranjang denganku . "Tidak , aku ingin tidur disini bersamamu"katanya lalu berbaring disampingku.

"Hnn, baiklah hanya malam ini"kataku lalu ikut berbaring disampingnya . Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas pinggangku tapi tak menggeserku mendekat padanya , dia masuk kedalam selimut tebal bermotif bunga daisy ku dan terlelap .

Aku bangun dengan keadaan kosong disampingku , Kai sudah pergi , aku tahu itu . Ia akan pulang ke apartemen-nya dan bersiap untuk ke kampus . Aku menyibak selimut ku , berjalan kearah kamar mandi , dan masuk kedalam tub yang berisi air hangat . Aku keluar menggunakan bathrobe putihku dan membuka lemari bajuku . Celana ketat putih panjang , baju wol putih lengan panjang dan jaket tebal hitam dengan syal berwarna putih yang aku padukan dengan bot ber-heels setinggi lima senti berwarna hitam .

Aku berangkat ke kampusku menggunakan mobil mini cooper putihku . Aku menyetir dengan pelan , ini masih pukul delapan dan aku masuk kelas pukul Sembilan . Aku punya waktu satu jam untuk makan dikantin nanti . Aku memarkirkan mobilku dihalaman belakang SM Hill . Parkirannya pun masih sepi , aku berani taruhan kalau Kai masih bergelung dengan selimut di apartemennya setelah dia pulang dari rumahku . Aku berjalan sambil membawa tas selempang dan beberapa buku yang aku bawa , kelas pertama hingga istirahat makan siang adalah bahasa , aku bosan bila harus selalu bertemu dengan orang tinggi yang bernama itu .

Aku duduk dikursi kantin yang terdapat dipojok ruangan , aku menaruh tas dan bukuku lalu berjalan menuju antrean untuk mengantre makanan . Aku mengambil sebuah roti dengan minyak zaitun dan sepiring kecil salad buah dan segelas susu putih , ini cukup untukku –setidaknya sampai jam makan siang datang- . Aku memakan rotiku dengan lahap , rasanya sudah lama aku tak makan roti dengan minyak zaitun , ini enak . "Kai , kau lagi-lagi mengagetkanku"kataku ,

Kai tersenyum lalu mengambil sesendok kecil salad buahku . "Maafkan aku , tapi aku punya berita terhangat untuk pagi ini"katanya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan salad , "Hei , aku tak tahu kalau kau juga suka bergosip . Katakan apa berita terhangatnya!"kataku lalu memakan lagi roti panggangku . "Choi Minho sudah kembali dari study-nya di Jerman"katanya . Aku tersedak lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan kau-tak-berbohong-kan .

"Aku tak berbohong , Nona Do"katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada . Aku tersenyum lebar sampai membuat mataku tertutup "Dia akan kekampus pagi ini?"tanyaku . Oh God , akhirnya setelah dua bulan menunggunya menyelesaikan study sementaranya di Jerman , akhirnya Kak Minho pulang ke Los Angeles . "Aku dengar sih , Ya"katanya , aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan . Okay , ini lebih menegangkan dari pada saat aku interview masuk Universitas . "Kau terlihat begitu bersemangat"katanya datar . Aku memajukan bibirku , "Ada apa denganmu ? Hei ini berita baik"kataku dengan bersemangat , dan akhir peristiwanya adalah Kai menginggalkanku dengan wajah yang tak tergambarkan .

Aku berjalan dengan senyum lebar yang terlukis diwajahku , aku menghentikannya saat semua orang membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian . Aku menundukkan kepalaku lalu berjalan santai menuju kelas . Dijalan aku berpapasan dengan Catherine Stwert , dia memakai jins panjang dengan baju wol dan jaket berbulu dengan rambut pirangnya yang diblow dan memakai sebuah topi musim dingin . Dia terlihat mirip dengan Sunny , salah satu member Girls' Generation . Kau norak bila tak pernah mendengar nama mereka .

Dia tersenyum padaku , dengan salah satu gigi taringnya yang terselip diantara gigi lainnya . Dia cantik , tubuhnya tinggi , kulitnya putih tapi sayangnya dia bodoh ; bisa dobohongi oleh Kai . Aku tersenyum kecil padanya , apapun itu atau siapapun dia , ini hari yang cerah –meskipun bersalju- jadi semua orang berhak mendapatkan senyuman sekilas , itu pikirku .

Aku duduk dibangku tengah pojok , menumpu kepala diatas tumpukan buku tebalku . Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia , aku akan bertemu kak Minho nanti saat jam makan siang . Aku keluar kelas dengan wajah yang berseri-seri , meskipun materi sudah diulang berkali-kali yang membuat semua mahasiswa mengantuk , aku akan menahannya demi bertemu kak Minho . Oke , ini sudah terlihat begitu menggelikan .

Aku berjalan menuju kantin , aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kak Minho , aku berhenti tepat di persimpangan kantin dengan taman halaman tengah . Di sana , ada kak Minho dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal , duduk berdua di kursi yang tak basah karena halaman tengah itu diberi atap agar tak terkena salju . Aku berjalan mendekat kearah mereka , menggenggam erat tas selempangku .

"Kak Minho"kataku . Kak Minho langsung berbalik memandangku , ia tersenyum kecil , dan aku tersenyum khawatir . Dia berdiri , lalu berjalan kearahku dan memelukku . Ini terlihat sedikit melankolis , "Hai , sayang . Baru saja aku akan berencana pergi kekelasmu"katanya setelah sebelumnya mengecup pucuk kepalaku . Aku memandang kearah wanita disampingnya , kak Minho tersenyum kecil "Perkenalkan , dia Lee Taemin . Temanku saat study di Jerman , dia juga orang Korea tinggalnya di Busan"katanya , aku tersenyum .Rambutnya; panjang berwarna cokelat karamel , alisnya ; berwarna cokelat lembut , matanya ; lumayan sipit dengan tinggi badan yang sedikit diatasku .

"Hallo , Do Kyungsoo"kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku . "Lee Taemin imnida"katanya sambil menundukkan kepala sekilas juga . Dia terlihat cantik ketika tersenyum , "Minho-ya , aku kembali dulu . Terimakasih sudah memperlihatkan kampusmu dan pacarmu"katanya , aku mendengar ada nada tak rela diakhir katanya . Aku bersikap biasa , meski aku juga bersikap was-was .

Kak Minho menggandeng tanganku , "Baik sayang , sekarang waktunya jam makan siang dan mari kita kekantin"katanya lalu berjalan kearah kantin . Aku melihat Kai duduk dikursi pojok kantin , dia bersama Catherine tengah berbincang ria . Entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau sekarang Kai yang menggandeng tanganku itu akan lebih membuatku merasa senang . Bahkan jika ditanya apa Kai itu tampan , aku akan menjawabnya dengan empat jempol , plus dengan kedua jempol kakiku .

"Kau mau apa ?"tanyanya , aku menatap Kak Minho , ia tetap menjadi orang yang perhatian . "Aku hanya ingin sepaket bacon dengan telur mata sapi dan segelas jus nanas"kataku , Kak Minho berdiri dari duduknya . "Baiklah , tunggu sebentar cantik"katanya yang membuat pipiku merona sekaligus . Kak Minho kembali dengan nampan yang berisi pesanan kami . Dia memesan roti panggang yang berukuran sedang berbentuk bulat dengan sebotol root beer .

"Jadi , bagaimana dengan Jerman kak?"tanyaku memulai pembicaraan . Semoga saja Kak Minho tak melihat sebuah perubahan yang akan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman , karena aku sedang berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya . Dia menoleh kepadaku , "Disana cantik , kau harus berlibur kesana kapan-kapan . Hei , bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas tahun depan"katanya . Aku harus menelan bacon-ku bulat-bulat karena perkataannya .Aku melihat ke arah meja mahoni yang berwarna cokelat tua ini , "Maaf , tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa"kataku pelan . Ya Tuhan , aku takut kalau Kak Minho akan marah atau apa . "Kenapa?"tanyanya , dia seperti sedang mengintimidasiku lewat tatapan matanya . "Dengan sahabatku , rencananya kami akan pulang ke Korea saat liburan musim panas"kataku lalu meminum jus nanasku . Kak Minho hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya , aku sangat merindukannya .

Hubunganku dengan Kak Minho sudah berjalan sekitar dua tahun . Ini berawal saat aku hampir tertabrak truk pengankut ikan sarden dijalan tengah kota , saat itu aku sedang melihat ponselku karena ada sebuah pesan masuk dan tiba-tiba , whola aku sudah berada dipelukan Kak Minho . Kami semakin dekat dari hari ke hari , dan pada saat itu sedang musim semi . Aku dan Kak Minho janjian untuk bertemu ditaman dandelion yang ada di sebelah café diperempatan jalan , dia memberiku sebuket bunga mawar merah dan menyatakan cintanya disaat itu . Dan keesokan harinya adalah hari pertama aku mengetahui kalau Kak Minho adalah mahasiswa di SM Hill University .

Pagi itu aku dan Kak Minho masuk kedalam berita terhangat yang di madding bertuliskan 'Do Kyungsoo , wanita Korea . Berhasil memiliki sang Ice Prince' . Sebetulnya , aku tak terlalu paham dengan julukan Ice Prince yang mereka berika kepada Kak Minho yang kenyataannya tak benar-benar seperti itu . Hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik sampai beberapa bulan muncul berita yang sedikit miring menurutku , bertuliskan 'Lagi-lagi Do Kyungsoo menjerat sang Dancing Machine' . Berita yang ambigu sebenarnya . Berita itu bisa berartikan , aku menjeratnya dan aku berpacaran dengannya . Dan reality-nya adalah tidak benar karena aku dan Kai adalah seorang sahabat .

"Apa kelasmu hari ini?"tanya Kak Minho . Aku berpikir "Sampai pulang Akting"kataku sambil menyedot jus nanasku dari sedotan . "Jadi kau ada kelas bersama dengan si alay"katanya . Aku sedikit tak setuju dengan julukan Kak Minho untuk Kai 'Alay' , ada sisi hatiku yang terima dan ada sisi hatiku yang tak terima dan ingin meneriakinya .

"Dia sebetulnya tak se-alay itu"kataku , Kak Minho menatapku . "Kau membelanya"katanya . Oh tidak , kelihatannya Kak Minho sedang salah paham denganku , "Tidak hanya saja , Kak . Bila kakak bisa lebih dekat dengan Jongin , aku yakin , kakak akan menyukai pribadinya , meskipun terkadang dia menggelikan"kataku . Aku mencoba memberi Kak Minho penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya . Ini menyangkut hubunganku dengan Kak Minho juga hubunganku dengan Kai . Yang sebenarnya dari keduanya adalah inti dari hidupku , mereka berdua penting meskipun dalam pengertian awam , aku mencintai Kak Minho dan aku menyayangi Kai . Itu perbedaannya .

Aku tak berusaha memilih satu dari keduanya , malah aku ingin memiliki mereka secara bersamaan sebagai sahabat dan sebagai pacar . Mereka seperti Tom dan Jerry ketika bertemu dan aku akan mencoba membuat mereka seakrab mungkin . "Aku tidak bisa , babe . Kau harus mengerti itu"katanya . Aku menatapnya "Kenapa?"tanyaku . Sudah terjadi perdebatan dihari pertama aku bertemu dengan Kak Minho lagi dan itu karena Kai . "Dia seolah-olah ingin merebutmu suatu saat nanti dariku"katanya . Aku menghela napas , bahkan aku saja tidak pernah mendengar Kai mengatakan kata 'aku mencintaimu' atau bahkan 'aku menyayangimu' bahkan jika aku sahabatnya dia hanya akan mengatakan itu dengan pacarnya .

"Oke , ini akan menjadi perdebatan yang tak berujung bila kita meneruskannya"katanya lalu menghabiskan sisa susu yang ada di gelasnya . Aku mengangguk , lalu melihat kearah sekitar . Kai sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita yang aku tahu bernama Catherine Stwert . Aku ingin memuntahkan jus nanasku ketika aku melihat Kai meninggalkan Catherine dengan mulut yang terbuka . Kai dan Catherine menjadi pusat perhatian , entah apa yang dilakukan Catherine sampai Kai melakukan itu . Setahuku Kai itu bukan orang yang kejam terhadap orang yang benar-benar disukainya .

"Kyung , mari kita kekelasmu dan aku tunggu kau dihalaman depan saat bel pulang"katanya . "Aku bawa mobil sendiri hari ini"kataku , sebenarnya sih , aku mau-mau saja diantar pulang dengan Kak Minho , tapi bagaimana dengan mini cooperku . "Well , bagaimana dengan nanti malam?"tanya Kak Minho , aku mengangguk "Baik , jam tujuh mala mini"kataku lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Kak Minho .

Aku pulang tepat pukul tiga sore . Sinar matahari terasa lebih hangat ketimbang pagi tadi yang terasa sangat menusuk , temperaturnya tiga derajat dan aku mulai mencium bau musim semi diudara . Aku memarkirkan mobilku didepan halamanku . Hei , ada mobil Kai disini sepertinya dia ingin bercerita tentang peristiwa meninggalkan dikantin tadi . Aku masuk rumah setelah aku memastikan pagar dan pintu mobilku terkunci . Aku melihat Kai tertidur atau hanya berbaring diatas sofa krem yang ada diruang tengah ku . "Hai , Kai . Omong-omong , ada apa dengan Catherine tadi?"tanyaku . Aku berusaha selembut mungkin kepadanya , karena sebenarnya Kai itu orang yang gampang sekali sakit hati .

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku muak lalu meninggalkannya"katanya sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk . Aku duduk disofa singel disampingnya , aku menyilakan kakiku . "Memang apa yang dia katakan?"tanyaku , dia mengusap wajahnya kasar . Dia benar-benar terlihat berantakan kali ini . "Dia mengolok-olokmu"katanya yang sukses membuat rahang bawahku jatuh dan mataku melongo . "Hanya karena itu dan kau meninggalkannya?"tanyaku setelah aku sadar dengan keadaan dan posisiku . "Ya , dan kau tahu aku merasa tak terima mendengar dia mengataimu seperti itu"katanya . Oh Ya , benar-benar sahabat yang baik . "Terimakasih sebelumnya , tapi kau tak perlu meninggalkannya kan?"tanyaku lagi , aku lebih seperti seorang psikiater dari pada seorang sahabat . "Aku harus atau aku akan menamparnya saat itu juga"katanya . Aku menggelengkan kepalaku , ini terdengar tidak wajar . "Bukankah dia pacarmu?"tanyaku . Dia mengangguk dan kemudian menggeleng , huh apa maksudnya itu ? "Menggeleng atau mengagguk ?"tanyaku , dia menggeleng lagi kemudian mengangguk .

Kai menarik napasnya berat . "Aku akan putus dengannya"katanya sambil berdiri , aku juga ikut berdiri "Hei , kau tak bisa memutuskannya hanya karena alasanmu yang konyol itu"kataku . "Atau setidaknya beri dia alasan yang lebih masuk akal dari pada itu bodoh"kataku lagi . Kai benar-benar bodoh . Beberapa menit kemudian dia menatapku , dengan senyum yang membuatku merinding gila . "K-kai , jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang akan merugikanku"kataku takut . Dia tersenyum "Ini tidak akan merugikanmu dan , ini adalah ide yang bagus , sangat bagus"katanya lalu berjalan keluar rumah dan mengemudikan mobilnya keluar pekarangan .

Aku melirik jam dinding , masih ada banyak waktu untuk makan dan merias diri , lalu aku berjalan kearah dapur dan memasak omelet dengan banyak daun perai . Setelah acara makanku , aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan berendam didalam air hangat dengan sabun aroma pinus dan dengan aroma terapi lavender yang menyeruak dihidungku , sekejap aku merasakan bagaimana sebenarnya hidup itu . Setelah berendam cukup lama aku keluar dari tub dan membalut diriku dengan bathrobe putihku . Aku membuka lemari pakaian setelah sebelumnya melirik jam dinding yang ada dikamarku , satu jam dan aku pikir itu waktu yang cukup untuk berdandan .

Aku mengambil gaun malamku yang berwarna hitam tanpa lengan yang panjangnya setumit dengan dua belahan setinggi paha dan beberapa payet kotak-kotak di bahu dan didada bagian atas . Aku memakai heel yang baru aku beli saat malam Halloween tahun ini berwarna hitam . Aku menguncir biasa rambutku dengan menyisakan beberapa helaian rambut karamel ku . Aku beranjak dari sofa yang ada dikamar setelah sebelumnya aku mendengar suara klakson mobil yang berarti Kak Minho sudah datang .

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya , ya Tuhan . Dia memakain kemeja berwana putih dengan jas hitam yang tak dikancingkan , dengan rambutnya yang disisir kebelakang . Aku berjalan kearahnya , bahkan dia membukakan pintu mobil untukku , ini sangat romantis . "Terimakasih"kataku pelan , ini adalah hal yang jarang dilakukan olehnya . Aku duduk disamping kursi kemudi , dia masuk setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu mobil . Dia mengemudikan mobil dengan pelan dan santai , seakan tak ada masalah yang sedang dipikulnya . Dia berhenti didepan sebuah restoran yang ada disekitar kota Los Angeles . Dia membuka pintu mobilku , dan dia bahkan menggenggam tanganku saat kami berjalan memasuki restoran .

Kami duduk dikursi yang berada dipojok dengan meja yang ditengahnya terdapat lilin aroma vanilla dan bunga tulip merah muda . Aku tersenyum kepadanya , "Terimakasih"kataku . Dia menatapku lalu tersenyum . "Ini hari pertama kita bertemu setelah lama kita tak bertemu"katanya lalu meraih tanganku , menggenggamnya lalu meremasnya pelan , aku juga meremas miliknya . "Aku mencintaimu"katanya , Ya Tuhan biarkan aku membalas pernyataan cinta ini setelah selama satu setengah tahun ia hanya mengatakan 'aku menyayangimu' .Aku hanya mengangguk , tak menjawab . Aku akan menarik pernyataanku tentang cinta tadi , dan yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah aku tak bisa menyatakan apa yang sedang merasuki sudut hatiku yang paling dalam .

"Kau mau pesan apa cantik?"tanyanya . Aku tersenyum "Aku mau stik ukuran sedang dengan banyak bawang bombay"kataku dan dia menulisnya "Dan minumnya?" aku memiringkan kepalaku "Uhmm… aku mau segelas lime soda"kataku . Lalu dia memberika kertas yang berisi pesanan kami keseorang pelayan . Ini terlalu lebih , rasanya seakan-akan seperti ingin tumpah bila aku tak member tempat yang besar dan luas . Sebenarnya ini seperti makan siang bersama dikantin , aku pikir Kak Minho adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku , karena aku tak menyukai suasana yang terlalu kaku dan formal .

Malam itu benar-benar kami lewati berdua , aku diajak berkeliling kota dan diajak mengunjungi beberapa gedung yang belum pernah aku lewati apa lagi aku singgahi . Dia mengantarku pulang tepat saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam , ini hampir tengah malam dan perasaanku sangat bahagia sekarang . Ini kencan kedua kami setelah dua tahun berpacaran . Aku mengunci pagar setelah aku melihat Kak Minho benar-benar meninggalkan halaman rumahku , lalu aku measuk kedalam rumah dan menguncinya . Aku menyalakan lampu ruang tengah rumahku , dan aku terjengat melihat Kai sudah tergeletak diatas sofa panjang , dia memang memiliki kunci cadangan rumahku , dan aku berpikir dia itu lebih dekat denganku dari pada pacarku sendiri .

"Hei Kai"kataku sambil mengguncang badannya , "Ahh … Kyungsoo~"katanya . Ugh … bau alkohol menyeruak dalam hidungku "Kai kau mabuk , dan berapa gelas yang kau habiskan untuk malam ini?"tanyaku sambil membalikkan badannya dengan usaha yang keras . "Aku merindukanmu Kyung"katanya lalu memelukku . Ya Tuhan , jantungku berdetak cepat sekali , dan aku merasakan kalau Kai mulai tertidur lelap . Aku tak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba menangis , ada rasa lega saat aku mendengar dia berkata merindukanku . Aku mengelus punggungnya dan memeluknya erat .

Aku melepaskan pelukanya setelah setengah jam kami berpelukan dan aku mulai merasa pegal . Aku mengambil ponselku yang aku taruh di meja ruang tengah , aku mencari kontak dengan nama 'Chanyeol' , setelah menemukannya aku meneleponnya . "Chanyeol , datang kerumahku sekarang , aku butuh bantuanmu"kataku lalu mematikan sambungan kami .

Dua puluh menit kemudian Chanyeol datang . Dia lelaki tinggi , rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua , dan dia memiliki senyum yang bisa membuat semua orang tahu kalau ia punya gigi yang putih dan rapi . Dia terlihat terengah-engah , "Kau . Ada apa menyuruhku datang kau sadar Kyung , ini tengah malam!"katanya keras . Aku mengangguk "Ya , ya . Maafkan aku , tolong angkat Kai dan bawa dia masuk kekamarku"kataku lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang sedang memapah Kai . Chanyeol menaruhnya diranjangku , lalu berkacak pinggang . "Apa tidak apa-apa dia tidur dikamarmu?"tanyanya . Aku berpikir ya . "Ya"kataku , lalu mengangguk .

Aku keluar kamar bersama Chanyeol , kami berhenti di dapur . "Kau mau minum?"tanyaku , dia mengangguk "Kau punya latte ?"tanyanya . Aku menggeleng , "Tidak , tapi kalau kau mau aku masih punya persediaan moka"kataku . Dia mengangguk , "Baiklah segelas moka dengan es"katanya . Aku mengambil satu bungkus moka instan dan aku mengambil air panas dari dispenser . Setelah itu aku memasukkan beberapa bongkah es batu kedalamnya . "Ini dan terimakasih sudah datang kemari"kataku sambil memberikan mokanya lalu meminum teh kamomailku .

"Ya , sama-sama"katanya sambil duduk dikursi makan . "Apa kau sedang bersama Baekhyun waktu itu?"tanyaku , dia menatapku . "Ya , dia sedang meminjam komputer yang ada dikamarku"katanya . Baekhyun itu saudara sepupuku , Byun Baekhyun . Badanya ramping , matanya sipit , rambut cokelat lembut panjang bergelombang dengan mulut kecil dan jari yang lentik . "Dia serasi untukmu"kataku . Dia tersenyum , "Benarkah?"tanyanya ringan . Dia seperti –tidak yakin . "Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan BabyBaek?"tanyaku . BabyBaek itu adalah nama panggilan dariku untuknya . Dia menatapku lagi , "Apa?"tanyanya seperti orang bodoh . "Apa kau kenal dengan lelaki bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"tanyanya . Aku berpikir , apa Kyuhyun yang bekerja di Leotar's Café atau Kyuhyun yang kuliah di Singapura teman Baekhyun ? , untuk nama lengkapnya aku tak tahu keduanya . "Dia bekerja atau berkuliah?"tanyaku . "Eumm … bekerja di Leotar's Café , yang ada di Seoul"katanya .

"Aku mengenalnya"kataku sambil beranjak untuk mengambil ponselku . Disana ada galeri yang berisi tentang kehidupan Baekhyun . Yah , karena dulunya ponsel itu sempat dipakai Baekhyun saat dia berlibur ke Seoul . Aku membuka galeri dan memilih opsi 'Baekhyun's History' . Aku melihat dengan teliti , aku melihat semua orang yang berfoto dengan Baekhyun dan akau berhenti saat aku melihat foto Baekhyun dengan seseorang yang memakai seragam Leotar's Café . "Ini Kyuhyun?"tanyaku memperlihatkannya kearah Chanyeol . "Ya , siapa dia?"tanyaku .

Aku memang tak tahu banyak tentang Baekhyun , tapi aku cukup tahu tentang kehidupan cintanya . "Dia mantan pacarnya , mereka berhubungan selama setengah tahun lalu putus"kataku . Chanyeol kaget , "Kenapa ?"tanyanya . "Karena Baekhyun akan kembali ke Los Angeles dan dia tak mungkin bertahan dengan Long Distance Relationship , karena dia tahu kalau dia akan lama disini"kataku . Chanyeol mengehembuskan nafasnya berat , "Hei ada apa cerita padaku"kataku .

"Kyuhyun itu pergi ke LA dan dia mengajak Baekhyun kembali"katanya . Aku melongo , "Baekhyun itu pacarmu Chan dan kau jauh lebih tampan dari penjaga kafe itu"kataku . Dia menaruh gelasnya dimeja lalu beranjak , aku mengikutinya . "Ingat Chan , BabyBaek tak mungkin meninggalkanmu karena dia mencintaimu"kataku . Dia berbalik , "Kau yakin" . Aku hanya menatapnya , karena sesungguhnya aku tak terlalu yakin tentang itu . "Aku pulang Kyung dan terimakasih atas mokanya"katanya lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah sebelumnya ia membuka pagar dan melaju pulang .

Paginya aku memakai jaket lumayan tebal untuk pergi kekampus . Aku tak membangunkan Kai , dia benar-benar mabuk berat kemarin . Aku berhenti di lobi . Semua mahasiswa megerumuni sesuatu yang ditempelkan dipapan pengumuman . Aku melihat Catherine yang memandangku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi , aku memaksa masuk kedalam kerumunan itu dan aku langsung menutup mulutku karena syok . 'DO KYUNGSOO TERNYATA PACAR KAI , SETELAH KEMARIN KAI MENGKONFIRMASIKANNYA DIRADIO KAMPUS' . Aku berlari kekelasku , aku menangis dengan menutup mulutku . Kai , mustahil dia melakukannya padaku . Aku takut dan ketakutanku bertambah saat Kak Minho masuk kedalam kelasku dengan wajah yang merah padam , "Jelaskan tentang pengumuman didepan"katanya datar dan dingin , aku masih menangis dan tak menjawabnya . "Jelaskan tentang berita itu Do Kyungsoo!"teriaknya . Aku takut , air mataku mengalir deras . Dia terengah-engah karena marah , dia memegang lenganku erat aku merasakan perihnya . Dan dia menyeretku seperti hewan piaraannya . Dia berhenti dibukit belakang kampus . Dia masih marah , aku tahu .

"Cepat , jelaskan"katanya lagi , matanya mulai memerah . Dan akhirnya dia menangis , dia berlutut didepanku . "Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku Kyungsoo . Kenapa!?"teriaknya sambil memukul-mukul rumput . Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan , akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk terus menangis . "Maaf"kataku pelan . Dia berdiri didepanku lalu memelukku , dan menangis . Aku bisa merasakan bahuku basah . "Aku mohon sayang . Jelaskan padaku , katakan padaku kalau semua itu hanya bohong"katanya . Aku merasa menjadi pacar yang paling jahat sekarang .

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu tentang ini sungguh"kataku sambil terisak . Ini kali pertama aku melihat Kak Minho menangis didepanku . Dia memelukku semakin erat dan masih menangis "Kau tahu sayang , aku sangat mencintaimu"katanya . Aku merasa perih dihatiku , aku merasa kalau aku mengkhianati .

Aku duduk dibangku coklat tua dibukit SM Hill . Aku bersama kak Minho sekarang , aku bersandar dibahunya dan dia juga bersandar dikepalaku . Kami saling berpegangan tangan , "Kak"panggilku . Dia berdehem kecil "Aku pikir , kita harus break"kataku . Dia merubah posisi duduknya "Tapi , Kenapa?"tanyanya . Kenapa ? , aku tak tahu kenapa . Hatiku hanya ingin itu . "Tidak , tidak apa-apa"jawabku . "Lalu kenapa kau ingin break?"tanyanya . Aku menghela nafas , "Aku lelah kak"kataku . Dia meremas tanganku . "Baiklah"katanya lalu berdiri dan berjalan turun dari bukit meninggalkan ku sendiri .

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan malas . Aku ingin marah pada Kai ,tapi aku tak bisa . Kai , dia duduk disofa singel emas diruang tengah , aku baru saja membeli yang baru saat aku sadar kalau usia sofa itu sudah menginjak usia lima tahun . Aku meliriknya sebentar , melempar tas selempangku dimeja kaca didepannya . "Apa itu yang kau lakukan saat sebelum kau pergi dan minum?"tanyaku biasa . Aku ingin marah , dan aku tak bisa marah padanya . "Maafkan aku"katanya . Aku pikir semua ini tak bisa diselesaikan dengan kata 'maaf' . "Apa kau tidak berpikir tentang perasaan Kak Minho saat dia membaca tentang artikel konyol itu"kataku sedikit berteriak . Dia menggaruk kasar kepalanya , "Ya ya . Maafkan aku Do Kyungsoo , hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku saat itu"katanya .

Huh , hanya itu . Aku menatapnya "Kau bodoh Kai , aku sudah katakan kepadamu sebelumnya , jangan jadikan aku sebagai pihak yang dirugikan"kataku . "Maafkan aku Do Kyungsoo . Aku benar-benar menyesal"katanya .

To Be Continue …

Review please …!

You can also sent your review on my twitter Channie10_ if you haven't Fanfiction account

Sign ,

Channie10_


End file.
